


The Secretary's Pokémon

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Sonia doesn't know where she's going in life, but at least she knows where she's going tonight.
Relationships: Sonia/Oleana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	The Secretary's Pokémon

"Good afternoon, Sonia." She had considered not picking up the phone, but something inside her didn't allow her to ghost Oleana. An annoying, _submissive_ side of her that she wished would just go away. "I have reserved us a room at the Budew Drop Inn in Motostoke City. Make sure to show up at ten PM sharp. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"I know you don't..." Sonia muttered, but she put a hand over her phone, keeping that particular sentence to herself. "Are you sure you're not too busy?" Working as the vice president of a huge company, as well as the de facto secretary to _the_ president of that huge company, there was always a lot on Oleana's plate. Yet somehow she always found time at least several times a month to do the certain activities they could only do behind closed doors.

"If I was too busy, you would not be hearing from me." That was true, but she had sort of hoped that today was a change of pace. "Remember, the Budew Drop Inn in Motostoke City. Ten PM. Do not be late." She then hung up, leaving no room to argue. Sonia sighed deeply, staring at her phone in consternation. Finally she put it away, knowing that she wasn't about to get a call back.

Honestly, there wasn't anyone to blame but herself for her current predicament. She had been practically plucked off the streets by Oleana because it was so obvious that she was aimless and submissive. The way she tried to carry herself held no water to the secretary, who always saw right through her. She often acted like a bit of a brat, because she really didn't want to admit that she liked doing what Oleana told her to do. It was all a facade, though, and both of them knew that without either of them having to speak the truth aloud. That was why she was going to Motostoke, regardless of her own feelings on the matter.

She had always felt a bit purposeless in life. It stemmed from having a grandmother who was so well-known and accomplished, having spent years as a professor and the leading authority on Dynamaxing. Everybody knew her name, which should've been something Sonia could be proud of. Instead, it made her feel like an afterthought. Sure, people knew who she was, but as Sonia, the professor's granddaughter. Nobody saw her as her own person.

How could she blame them, though? What had she done to make anyone say, "Oh, that's Sonia! She's such an incredible person!"? Her own grandmother was always on her case, trying to force her out on jobs to make something of herself. It never stuck, though. How could she become something if she didn't know what she wanted to be? She was clearly the type of person Oleana had been looking for, and now what she was couldn't be repeated in polite conversation.

Taking a flying taxi over to Motostoke, she had nothing but her wayward thoughts for company. She wondered what would happen if she told Oleana 'no'. Was that an answer the older, more-accomplished woman would take? Certainly not many people told her that on a daily basis. Any that did likely regretted it in the near future. That wasn't really the question she needed to ask herself, though. The true question wasn't how Oleana would react, but how _she_ would. Despite any reluctant behavior she may have exhibited, she always agreed to do what she was told. Would she even feel comfortable showing some real form of independence in front of Oleana?

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed deeply. That was a question she already knew the answer to. She just wished that she didn't.

* * *

At five minutes to ten, she entered the Budew Drop Inn, eyes scanning the lobby. There were a couple trainers milling around, but neither of them paid her much notice outside of a single glance. She wondered whether she should be offended or not, but this wasn't the situation where she wanted to be noticed. Heading over to the counter, she put a hand on her hip and put on a happy face.

"Got a key for me?" She knew the drill by this point. Oleana would request two rooms side by side, but only her room would be used. The one designated for Sonia would remain empty: a decoy so no one would suspect that the two of them were shacking up together. She was definitely meticulous, going so far as to call the inn from two different phones, using two different voices, in order to rent out both rooms. Personally, Sonia thought it was overkill, but she couldn't truly blame Oleana for her thoroughness. There would be quite a scandal if anyone knew what the two of them were doing together. The vice-president slumming around with _her_. That'd be a story...

She took her key with a smile, heading over to the elevators. Her smile dipped once she wasn't facing the clerk, pressing the 'up' button and waiting for the elevator to come down. For a fleeting moment, she wondered what she would do if the elevator broke down before reaching her. She knew exactly what she would do, however: she'd take the stairs.

The elevator would not break down that night. There was a familiar 'ding' above her, and then the doors slid open. She stepped into the elevator, hitting the 'close' button and watching the doors separate her from the lobby. It started lifting her up to the second floor, where Oleana awaited her. A thought entered her mind where she considered appearing late. Even just a minute off the agreed-upon time would upset the secretary. Wouldn't that be at least a little show of free-thinking on her part?

She stood outside of the room directly to the right of the one on her key. It was always one to the right: never the left. She looked at her phone: ten on the dot. Well, so much for her free-thinking ways. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat, she knocked on the door twice. There was fifteen seconds of tense silence, where she just stood out in the hall, nervously looking from left to right. Then the door opened, Oleana standing there and looking her over with her usual critical eye.

"Come in." She stepped back, allowing Sonia entrance. Once she was out of the way, Oleana locked the door, putting the deadbolt in for extra protection. It wasn't something that she'd ever bring up, but she sure thought about it. "You are looking rather acceptable this evening." Sonia looked down at herself, then back up at Oleana. She was just wearing the same outfit she always wore, and was looking 'acceptable' a compliment anyway? It was when it came to someone like Oleana.

"Thank you, Mistress." She knew how she was supposed to respond. Forgetting the 'Mistress' part would get her punished, and not in a way that she wanted. In all likelihood, she would have her hands tied behind her back with her own underwear, forced to wander the halls of the inn without a scrap of clothing on. That was an embarrassment she didn't want to have to suffer through. "You look as ravishing as always."

She wasn't lying. Oleana _always_ looked good. She cut an impressive figure in her red blouse, flared out over her black skirt. Though she wore gray leggings beneath her skirt, there was a long-enough slit on the left side of her skirt that Sonia always wondered how no one saw a flash of something they shouldn't. It just ended up being part of Oleana's mystique, and she could admit that she was drawn in the first time the two of them met.

"Thank you, dear." She walked over towards the king-sized bed, her heels muted on the carpet. Sonia went to follow her, but as soon as Oleana turned and saw what was happening, she put a hand up to stop her. "I want to try something new tonight." Sonia pursed her lips, knowing that whatever this new thing was wouldn't be good. As usual, she just nodded and stood still, waiting for whatever she was to do. To her surprise, Oleana pulled a Pokéball off of her waist.

"Are we... battling?" She hadn't meant to speak out of turn, but this was legitimately confusing her. Yes, she had her Pokémon on her, as any trainer worth their salt would, but she hadn't expected to _use_ them. 

"In a hotel room? Don't be absurd." Oleana brushed her off with her usual dismissiveness, holding the Pokéball aloft. "It's empty. This will be used for what I plan to do, though." A small smirk played on her lips as she eyed Sonia with a predatory look. "Tonight, you will be my Pokémon, and you will do anything I ask of you. That shouldn't be tough for you, right?" 

Sonia's eyes widened. She was going to be Oleana's... Pokémon? That sounded completely absurd! How was that even supposed to work? Where did Oleana come up with this crazy idea? Of course, she made sure to not voice any of those questions aloud. It wouldn't do for her to question her Mistress like that. She just said nothing, standing there and watching Oleana toss the empty Pokéball out into the room, right between them.

"I have let you out now. Come here, Sonia." Was... Was she serious? Sonia just stared at her, until she saw the narrowing of her eyes. Uh oh, that was a sign that she was getting impatient. "A Pokémon is supposed to obey her Mistress, is she not?" Gulping, Sonia nodded and hurried to stand in front of Oleana.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl." Oleana purred, though her expression remained stern. She went over to the front of the bed and lifted up a pillow. Underneath it was a small, inconspicuous brown bag. Of course, anything owned by Oleana automatically became conspicuous, so Sonia stared at it with great trepidation. Her worries were founded when Oleana dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed. There was a headband with fake Yamper ears on it, a bright yellow collar, and a matching Yamper tail buttplug. Sonia paled noticeably.

"This is..." She stuttered, then stopped trying to talk. So this had been Oleana's idea all along. It was weird: she had never thought of doing anything like this before. At the same time, something in the back of her mind was sort of seeing the appeal of it. She just really didn't want to voice that thought out loud.

"I would hope that I would not have to explain this to you." She tapped her chin in thought, then picked up the headband and swung it back and forth. "Then again, you are not my most intelligent Pokémon." Sonia bristled at being called dumb, but she held her tongue. That seemed to please Oleana, who was obviously trying to get a rise out of her. "Bow your head for me."

She lowered her head, a small frown on her face. There really wasn't any point in her doing that except to demean herself. Oleana was already taller than her, but that clearly wasn't the point. She bit down on her lip as she felt the fake ears being put on her head, fastened on just tight enough to where they wouldn't fall off. Once Oleana's hands left her, she raised her head again.

Oleana next picked up the collar, fastening it around Sonia's neck. She lifted a hand to touch it once it was properly adjusted, feeling strange having the leather pressed against her skin. It made her feel incredibly submissive, which was saying something considering all the stuff she'd already done with Oleana. This felt like it was taking things to the next level, though. This kind of accessory was only used for Pokémon that had a tendency to run away. Ones that were disobedient. A little tag clinked against her skin when her finger brushed past it, though she couldn't read what it said.

"Now..." She picked up the final accessory, holding it up with a small smirk. "A Pokémon does not need to be wearing clothes. Remove everything except for what I just put on you." Sonia paled further, staring warily at the butt plug. She'd never used one of those before. Hell, she'd never put anything like that near her ass. This was going to be a new experience, and she wasn't sure that she was going to like it. Still, she was Oleana's Pokémon now, right? Oleana definitely had the requisite trainer strength to have someone as weak as Sonia obey her.

She unbuttoned her beige overcoat, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. Then she bent over and took off her shoes, followed by her socks. Her green tank top was the next to come off, and she was careful to remove it without upsetting the ears on her head. Oleana would surely punish her for knocking off something she'd taken care to just put on. It was silly to her, but she wasn't the one in control. She didn't get to make the rules.

Her jeans came down next, and she stepped out of them to stand in front of Oleana in her turquoise bra and panties. Oleana was looking her up and down, like a piece of meat, without saying a single word. Her expression betrayed no emotions, which did wonders for her in the business world, but always made Sonia feel uncomfortable. Still, she remained just as silent, a blush crossing her face. There was so much she wanted to say, yet she didn't want to say anything at all.

She unclasped her bra and she pulled down her panties, leaving her naked as a newborn Rookidee. Like every other time she was forced to strip for Oleana, she picked up all her clothes and begin to neatly fold them piece by piece. It was strange and uncomfortable yet somewhat arousing having someone watching her fold her clothes. Being naked while doing it made it a lot more sexual than it had any right being. She squeezed her legs together as she folded her panties, feeling her wetness smearing against her thighs.

Once all her clothes were folded properly on the bed, she turned back to face Oleana. She immediately looked down upon seeing the secretary's probing stare, however. It always felt like she could see right through her, down to the uncomfortable, insecure woman that she truly was. She clasped her hands together, unable to look back up until spoken to, knowing that the final part of her outfit was going to be the weirdest yet.

"Turn around." She did so without question, now staring at the wall with bated breath. All she could hear was the light rustling of the sheets and the air conditioner turning on. She couldn't help but squirm around as she waited, wanting to just turn around and demand to know what was going on. That wasn't allowed, though. She would be punished most severely for breaking the rules that Oleana had set.

"Eep!" She yelped as she felt the plug being pressed between her cheeks. Oleana spread her asscheeks with a hand, forcing the buttplug into her clenched hole. The slick feeling of it popping into her made her realize that lube had been put on it, which was an appreciated concession. At least it wouldn't hurt too bad: she was more surprised than anything. 

"Come here, pet." She turned around, feeling Oleana's hands pushing down on her shoulders. Obediently, she dropped down to her knees, face to face with her Mistress's crotch. She sucked in a breath, slowly looking up at Oleana. As always, she was impassive. There was no way of telling whether or not she was even doing a good job, except for the fact that she wasn't presently getting punished. She certainly didn't know if she was doing a _good_ job of being Oleana's Pokémon.

Was that even what she wanted?

When she came out of her wayward thoughts, she found Oleana was already in the process of removing her clothes. Her red blouse, her black skirt, her gray leggings: it all came off, along with her deep red bra and panties. She then began to fold her clothes just as Sonia had done, completely naked and having no shame about it. The contrast was stark.

"You know what to do, pet." She tapped right above her now-bared pussy with a perfectly manicured nail, colored as red as her underwear. Sonia shuffled over on her knees, her eyes never leaving Oleana's pussy. Her breasts rose and fell with her breathing, which had increased the further along they got into their petplay. She wondered if Oleana was staring at her now, watching her breasts move like they did. Was she aroused by her body, or could she not care less?

Oleana grabbed her by the ponytail, yanking her forward and making her yelp. Her nose was slammed into Oleana's pubic bone, making her whimper from the slight sting. She recovered quickly, however, knowing that taking too long would result in - of course - a punishment. Sticking her tongue out, she gently ran it up and down Oleana's slit. In a way, it was relieving to taste her wetness, as it meant she at least wasn't doing a terrible job. She didn't need that weighing down her already tough-to-handle self-esteem.

Her Mistress was always quiet when they started. She wasn't a loud lover in general, but the further they got into it, the more things she would say. For the most part, she would be denigrated: otherwise she would be praised in a semi-denigrating way. It was annoying after the fact, but in the moment she would find herself getting wet from being talked to like that. Maybe her annoyance was more due to the fact that she found it hot when this woman talked down to her.

She ate Oleana out with a steady tongue, her hands on her Mistress's hips. With her eyes closed, she could pretend anything else was happening. In her mind, she could be happy with where she was in life, and the woman she was eating out was proud of who she was. The bubble of her own fantasies would always burst, though. She couldn't stick with it for long, and she was driven back to the cold clutch of reality, where she was eating out a woman who probably didn't give a shit about her.

"Faster, pet." She finally spoke, and Sonia did as she was bidden. Her tongue moved faster in Oleana's pussy, flicking up and down as fast as she could until it went numb. Even then, she continued to move, knowing that something like that wouldn't be a excuse for her to take a break. The only point where she could relax was when her Mistress had cum.

Oleana tugged hard on her ponytail, shoving her hard against her crotch. She whined and whimpered like a chastised canine, but she just kept licking as best she could. It was embarrassing how much she was getting turned on being treated like this. She felt her pussy growing damp when she'd squeeze her thighs together, and her body was growing incredibly warm each time she was treated roughly. A psychologist would certainly have a field day if they could sit her down in their office.

The room was growing hotter the longer she spent between Oleana's legs. She wasn't sure if it was actually warming up, or if it was all in her mind. Either way, there weren't any more clothes for her to remove in order to cool down. She could feel sweat starting to form on her stomach, and she reached down to try and wipe it away. Her mind was growing a bit foggy, and her tongue was aching, but still she persisted. Maybe... As bad as it sounded, maybe Oleana would call her a good girl tonight and really mean it.

She could feel sweat dripping from her forehead, mixing with Oleana's juices, when her Mistress finally came. Her body shook ever-so slightly as her quim gushed out onto her lips. She kept licking dutifully, swallowing down everything she was given. It wasn't until Oleana yanked on her hair again that she stopped, being pulled away from her Mistress's wet pussy to look up into her eyes.

"You're a mess." Well whose fault was that? She scowled slightly, trying to wipe away some of the juices with the back of her hand. "Stop." Her hand stilled, falling back down to her side. She looked up at Oleana, confused. "I did not say to clean yourself up." She didn't smile, but Sonia could swear there was a playful spark in her eyes. "You look better like that. It shows just how messy of a Pokémon you are."

"I... Thank you, Mistress." She bowed her head, really able to feel the juices on her face now. They weighed her down, yet somehow made her feel lighter than air. She just couldn't help but be turned on by Oleana's proper yet crass words. "Would you like me to pleasure you again, Mistress?"

"No, but thank you for offering." She walked towards the nightstand without a falter in her steps. If she didn't know any better, it would appear that she hadn't been drawn to orgasm at all. She wasn't sure whether to be offended by that or not, but she did feel a _little_ put-off. That didn't bother Oleana, of course. She just fished around in the drawer and came out with a small, white vibrator. "Does my pet want to cum too?"

"Y-Yes Mistress," she stammered out, hope flooding into her eyes. Somehow, she had been sure that she would be left high and dry that night. It wouldn't be the first time that it had happened. 

"Get on all fours." She immediately dropped onto her hands and knees, looking up at her Mistress like a pitiful pup. Oleana's smirk grew wider, clearly amused by her pet's submissiveness. She walked around Sonia's body, and she had to force herself to not look over her shoulder. It wasn't proper for her to watch her Mistress work if she wasn't told she could.

She could hear the buzzing of the vibrator as it was turned on, knowing that it would be pressed against her any second now. Still, she found herself nearly falling face-first into the carpet when she felt it against her needy pussy lips. "You're soaked, pet," Oleana said behind her, almost dismissive in tone. "You really have no control over yourself, do you?"

"I... I don't, Mistress." She whimpered, feeling the buzzing storming across her body. Her already-sensitive pussy was being driven crazy by the vibrations dancing along her lower lips. It was difficult to keep herself up, her body desperately wanting to just fall apart and give in to the sensations, but she kept herself up by some miracle. That grudgingly submissive side of her refused to be the wrong kind of weak in front of her Mistress.

"You still act like a wild Pokémon: so untamed." She circled the vibrator around Sonia's pussy, drawing whines and moans from her with increasing regularity. "Do I need to send you away for more training?"

"No Mistress. I'll be a good girl. I promise." With Oleana, she wasn't sure if her Mistress was just playing a role or being serious. For all she knew, after this night she could see her ass shipped to some sort of training center for Pokémon, and that was something she would never live down. "You're the only Mistress I want training me." She... She actually wasn't sure where that had come from. It had just spilled from her lips, but why did it seem so sincere?

"Oh?" She was surprisingly silent after that, since she usually kept talking whenever she got into the mood to talk down to her. The only reason Sonia knew she was still there was the fact that the vibrator was still being pressed against her pussy. In fact, she could feel it being pressed harder, slipping in between her wet folds. She moaned long and loud, hoping that there weren't any curious customers in the next room over. The walls probably weren't thin enough to silence her pleasure.

"Is that true? Am I the only Mistress you want training you?" Oleana finally spoke, moving the vibrator in and out of Sonia's pussy.

"Yes. Only you, Mistress..." Sonia felt delirious at that point. Her pussy was tightening down on the vibrator, making it a bit tougher for Oleana to move it properly. She barely understood what she was saying, but none of it was false. It was definitely a truth that she wouldn't want to think about when the night was over, but she didn't have to confront it in the moment. Not when the pleasure was overwhelming all of her other senses.

"Then you had better continue to be a good girl." Her legs shook when Oleana said that. One of Oleana's hands grabbed the Yamper buttplug, twisting it around in her ass. She yelped loudly, crying out from the sudden movements and moaning from the vibrator being pushed almost all the way inside of her. The vibrations could be felt from between her legs all the way to her brain. It was making her go nuts. Her head felt like it was being drained of everything but shameful, shameful subservience. 

"I will! I'll be a good girl for you, Mistress!" Her shame, while still present, took a backseat to the submissive tendencies she could never get rid of. She did everything but bark like an actual Yamper. "Please make me cum, Mistress! I'm begging you! I'll be the most loyal Pokémon you've ever owned!" Each desperate shout made her cheeks turn redder, but she couldn't stop herself. This was what her body wanted, brain be damned. A submissive little Pokéslut was just all she was.

The vibrator was shifted towards her clit, pressing down on it. She tipped her head back and howled, her body shaking as she came. It was a powerful-enough orgasm that her arms gave out, and she collapsed face down, ass up. Her body continued to shake and her moans continued to flow freely, no longer thinking about anything but the pleasure that was coursing through her veins. These were the only moments where she could forget about everything else, and just focus on one embarrassing but incredibly pleasurable sensation.

All she could hear was her own heavy breathing. The vibrator had been shut off, leaving her in a compromising position with her juices dripping down her thighs. She was too exhausted to see where Oleana had gone, if she'd moved at all, or what she was doing. There was a great temptation to just slip into unconscious at that point: to let the pleasure be the last thing she felt before falling asleep. She couldn't do that, though. Her Mistress would never allow it.

Slowly, with all the power she had left, Sonia lifted up her head to see what Oleana was doing. She was still standing there with the vibrator in her hand, staring down at her curiously. It made her want to ask what exactly she was thinking, but she bit her tongue. Questions were not meant to be asked. If she deserved an answer, then Oleana would decide when to give it to her.

"Get up, pet." Groaning, Sonia pushed herself up into a sitting position, then worked her way onto her feet. Her legs were still wobbly, but she managed to stay upright without immediately crashing back down. "We're done now, so get into bed." That was a strange request. If she ever slept in the same bed as Oleana, it was because they had engaged with each other all night long. If they were finished before it got too late, she either had to go to her own room or just head home alone. This was a surprising development.

"Yes Mistress." She got into bed, crawling over to give Oleana room. Lying on her side, she faced the drawn curtains and bit back a sigh. Now that time was passing from her orgasm, she could feel the burning shame of her own submissiveness overcoming her. Why had she said all those things? Were they actually true? She didn't want to know, but she was too curious for her own good. Who even _was_ she, anyway?

"Something is on your mind." Oleana got into bed with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was a surprisingly gentle touch. "Tell me what you're thinking." Even though it seemed like a genuine request, it still sounded like a command coming from her.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Mistress." She didn't want to talk about it. Opening up with what she was feeling, when she wasn't even truly sure what her feelings _were_ , was liable to be a complete disaster.

"You do not get to decide what does and does not concern me." Oleana's grip on her shoulder tightened, and she wondered if she was about to punished for her insolence. Instead, she nearly fell off the bed in shock when she felt a feather-light kiss being placed upon her arm. It was surprising enough that she turned around to face her Mistress. "I want to hear what's on your mind, Sonia."

"I don't remember ever hearing you say my name in the bedroom." She laughed, averting her eyes. "Honestly? I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I... I guess I just..." She bit down on her lip, completely unsure of what she wanted to say. Even if she knew, would it be a good idea to voice it anyway? Probably not... "I don't know how I feel about all this, or how you feel about me."

"Are you not satisfied with our current situation?"

"It's not that..." She sighed, wondering if it was even worth it to try and explain it to Oleana. Her no-nonsense style of living just clashed so much with her own persona that it was a wonder they even spent more than a few seconds at a time in each other's company. "You're... You're so impassive. I never know if I actually do anything that you enjoy. It makes me feel like you don't care about me." She hated saying that. It made her sound like a child.

"Sonia, it's not easy for me to emote like other people." She looked up at Oleana, who indeed was not emoting much of anything. However, there was a genuineness to her lack of emoting. "However, that does not mean I don't like what we do together. You know that I would not bother calling you and setting you up with a hotel room you would not use if this was not what I wanted." Well, that _did_ seem sensible... but her stupid brain just kept finding ways to work around it.

"Yeah, but..." She sighed again, worrying on her lower lip. "I just want to know that I'm doing a good job." There were other problems, but she knew better than to say those as well. It would open up a huge can of worms that she wouldn't be able to stuff back in. Besides, it wasn't Oleana's job to deal with her rampant insecurities.

"I apologize, then." Well, that was certainly unexpected. She stared at Oleana, unsure of where this was coming from. "It was not my intention to make you feel that you were not doing a good job. Like I said, if you weren't, then I would not continue calling you to do this. However, I did not realize that my lack of transparency was making you feel unhappy." She smiled slightly, and this time there was no hint of a smirk. "You do a very good job whenever we are together, Sonia. That is why I feel comfortable telling you to do the things that we do."

"You... You really mean that?" She could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Oleana actually _did_ enjoy what they did together? She was _apologizing_? This was some sort of fever dream. It had to be.

"Again, I would not say it if it was not true." She was still smiling though, which was kind of freaking Sonia out. Smiling just didn't seem like something Oleana did. "This is not a board room, and I am not here for a job. I am here because I have certain needs that I cannot have fulfilled anywhere else, and you are the person I chose to fulfill those needs. There would be no reason for me to lie to you."

"I... I guess I never thought of it that way." Well, that had turned her entire world upside down. She had never expected to hear those words come from Oleana's mouth. This wasn't a conversation that she'd planned to have. It was just easier to swallow it all down and never discuss it with anyone, much less the woman whom she called Mistress every several weeks. "So you like doing this with me?"

"Yes, I do." She really _had_ been worrying all for nothing, huh? Well, at least for this specific thing, she had been worrying for nothing. Shuddering, she scooted closer until she could press her body against Oleana's, trying to melt against her warmth. She heard a quiet chuckle in her ear, and it made her feel more at ease than at any other point that night. "Normally I would ask that you sleep in the room I rented for you tonight, but I suppose I could make an exception. As long as you're alright with sleeping in my bed."

"Absolutely." Sonia smiled and snuggled up closer to Oleana, who wrapped her arms around her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt truly comfortable, but she liked the feeling. It was something that she wished she had more drive to strive towards more often. Now, if only she could get people to be proud of her... That'd be something. "Can I take out the buttplug?"

"I would prefer you sleep with it still in. You are still my little Yamper, after all." Sonia blushed deeply, ducking her head as she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Mistress."


End file.
